conquerclub_boardgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
General mapmaking rules
Now, before starting your own map it is recommended that you read and understand the following rules to ensure that the process is as enjoyable and efficient as possible for you and the community at large. Map accuracy disclaimer Although mapmakers are encuraged to be accurate while developing their maps, it is clear that the maps we have (and develop) on Conquer Club are not meant to depict any actual reality or history, etc. but made more for playability reasons. Graphics and historical accuracy are always utterly servient to the gameplay. We make maps that are meant to be played. title requirements #Map Name #A Tag with the date of your latest update Mmm yyyy (e.g. Jul 2011) #List what page(s) the latest update is on (e.g. p1/5) #If you're after feedback for something specific, then you can always add a suffix (e.g. Thread Title wrote:Map Name Mmm yyyy p1/5 - Something for feedback? ) #For every stamp received a CA will add a topic icon to your title; the color of the icon always identifies the latest stamp. Information requirements on first post of map thread If you are looking to create a map yourself and you have a first draft, when you post it into the Drafting Room as a new topic, a pre-populated post will show: : bMap Name:/b bMapmaker(s):/b bNumber of Territories:/b bSpecial Features:/b bWhat Makes This Map Worthy of Being Made:/b bMap Images:/b iSmall/i bigimg/bigimg iLarge/i bigimg/bigimg All fields MUST be filled (otherwise the map draft won't be considered for a stamp). General rules #A map should be ‘inherently unique either in gameplay, location, or theme’. #Gameplay features must be compatible with the game engine's currently usable XML. #A map's content must be the original work of the cartographer unless consent to use copyrighted works is gained. This is your responsibility. #All sound advice must be followed unless a logical rebuttal by the mapmaker or another member of the community is provided. #To proceed through the foundry the community must show a reasonable amount of interest towards a map. #Host the image using Photobucket.com, imageshack.us, or something similar. The type of image file must be PNG or JPEG. #For a map to be used for live play the cartographer must agree to the Conquer Club Copyright Agreement. #All maps should be posted using bigimg tags instead of the standard img tags when posting map drafts. #A map must work within the following map size restrictions: #*STANDARD SMALL MAP: WIDTH up to 630 px; HEIGHT 600 px #*STANDARD LARGE MAP: WIDTH up to 840 px ; HEIGHT 800 px #*SIZE DIFFERENTIAL: A large map must be noticeably larger than its small map; 9% larger is required but 33.3% (1/3rd) is recommended. #*NOTE: Mapmakers are encouraged to make their large maps within the standard size limits when possible to eliminate scrolling to attack/read the sidebar info. However, if there's a valid reason, the Cartography Assistants may authorize a mapmaker to use additional space. It is the mapmaker's responsibility to make an official request for supersize while the map is in the Drafting Room! Please read the Supersize Policy for more information. #*SUPERSIZE SMALL MAP: WIDTH up to 780 px; HEIGHT650 px #*SUPERSIZE LARGE MAP: WIDTH up to 1200 px ; HEIGHT1000 px